Grimms Soul Eater Tales
by Novalia1001
Summary: A Black StarxTsubaki one shot Grimms Fairy Tales style- Rapunzel.
1. Chapter 1

**Should anyone ever say I own Soul Eater, they are liars. If liars are reading this fan fiction, Soul Eater is not mine. (Yet?) No it's not mine. (Or is it? Yet?) Go away!**

Soul Eater Grimms Tales

**Camilla**

Chapter One- A Girl in a Tower, a Prince without Power

Years ago in the Kingdom of Death, there existed beyond the Shinigami's great castle a small village of which the kingdom depended on for food and medicinal supplies. Beyond this village was a massive, dark and thorny forest, in which demons and monsters and witches which prey on innocent virgins and failed warriors were fabled to live.

Within the Village of Camilla, there lived a couple: a humble farmer who worked from dawn till twilight, harvesting the wheat and vegetation for the empire. His wife was a beautiful maiden in labor, and during her last months of pregnancy, had a puzzling appetite for the unappealing Camilla flower. The humble farmer collected his wife's meal from the neighbor's garden, stealing into the protected territory each night to pluck silently blooming petals.

One midnight, he was captured by the owner of the garden, a brown hard witch beneath a black hood, a set of serpents hissing with distaste by her bare feet. With a flick of her hand, the flowers in the man's hands became nothing more than ash, easily slipping through his fingers in a dark grey dust heap.

"A witch!" he cried in fear, and made a failed attempt to flee. His legs suddenly became weak beneath his weight, and he collapsed.

"You who have stolen from me, peasant," the witch hissed, sauntering towards the trembling farmer. "Shall pay the price with an everlasting burden- the loss of love and of life. But I shall ask you, why do you steal such useless flowers? They bloom and wither silently as messily, much like how you have come and gone each night. For what purpose?"

"Great sorceress," he replied, a grim voice stuttered, "I need the Camilla for my wife, who has a healthy child within her. Please, I beg of you, spare my life but this once, and I shall never cross paths with you again."

The witch, having contemplated his words with a natural greed and caution, grinned. "Very well," she responded, "You are free to go. However- You must pay for your thievery.

"When your baby is born, I shall come to you. If it is a girl, I shall steal her from you and you will never have a child again. If it is a boy, then I shall leave him to you, and you may have my blessings."

The farmer, having no option left, nodded and watched as the ashes that had once been his reason for having encountered the witch, danced playfully around him and transformed into red petals before his very eyes, landing gently into his lap.

"Until then," the witch said with a growl and he fled.

When the child was born, the same witch reappeared on a stormy night, and the couple refused to hand over their child. But as she unclothed the newborn, she cackled, and made off into the night leaving her departing words:

"Fear not, as a child this beautiful could never become unhappy."

The witch named the baby girl Tsubaki.

Sixteen years later

Tsubaki had grown into a beautiful young lady. Her soft sea like eyes were ever so gentle, her skin soft and fair. Other than seeing her 'mother' everyday, the lonely child spent most days by herself, singing above the forest in a stone tower of which she could not leave with permission or endure a plummet to a thorny doom below. Her dark hair was combed into a luxurious plait which was used as a gateway to allow the witch above, a magic phrase sending down the twirled black locks.

"_Camilla, Camilla, let down thine long hair_," the amber eyed witch chanted, having waited no more than a minute before the long thick plait was thrown down to her. Easily, Medusa clutched a hold, and scrambled up to the familiar voice- a match only to the song of the bitter sweet winds.

"Damn child, singing again," Medusa hissed, continuing her way up. "What have I told you about singing, Tsubaki?" she acted in a sweet voice, stepping through the wide window into the small, circular and stone room.

A bed to the left of it all was properly made lying beneath a tiny circular window, white sheets folded neatly, and several books placed on it by a delicate hand. Several warm rugs were plastered on the floor, and a single table held a basket of fruits, meat and bread- the supply slowly decreasing. In the centre of it all, Tsubaki stood bashfully, having stifled her urge to sing.

"It is an unjust action, My Lady," she repeated carefully in a musical and soft voice. Medusa nodded.

"That's right," she purred, "And anything unjust is unclean."

"But it feels so right in my soul," Tusbaki continued, having easily pushed aside the witches comment. "When I sing, it feels that all is right in the world, that all is just, pure and sweet."

"You mustn't speak of things of which you are ignorant, dear child," Medusa said calmly, suppressing her anger and frustration which seemed to grow with every visit. She walked Tsubaki to her bed, setting her to sit and listen. "The world isn't as lovely as you would like to believe it would be. It's a violent and cruel place- and is why I have placed you in this tower: to protect you."

The teenager nodded solemnly. Medusa clasped her hands.

"I'm so glad you understand that," she cried happily, "No more singing, alright? I'll be checking on you again this evening."

"Yes, My Lady."

And with the assistance of gravity, the black dressed witch disappeared beyond the open portal. Seating herself on a wooden chair beside her tail, she slowly began to reel in her plait, singing softly for only her to hear.

… … …

The Kingdom of Death was filled with capable strong knights and warriors, each individual having a special trait and weapon suited for them alone, and depending on the effectiveness of such a combination, the king himself would choose a knight to end the rumors developed of the forest to the south of the kingdom. In the courtyard of his palace, a particular fighter caught his eyes and quickly, he ended the battle with a series of loud claps from his gloved hands.

"Enough, enough," he called, a surprisingly childish masculine voice calling out behind a white mask. He stood, black robes fluttering as he did so, and outstretched a hand.

"As we all know," he declared for a brief explanation, "I have called this event to choose from a thousand men, the best I think capable of diminishing any witches or demons within the forest. This will take strength! This will take determination! This will take courage! And it would have to be bestowed upon…"

"ME!" a voice cried out and everyone flinched as a new figure arrived from the sky wielding a black bladed sword in his hands. He easily sped through stunned figures and jumped with strength to Shinigami's balcony, his ego prominent as he stood in pricy robes, a scarf around his lower face which he removed to show a grinning adolescent.

"Shinigami- Sama!" he declared, "I- the one and only- Black Star is a man who is bound to surpass God! This task is nothing but a menial bore to one so great, but one such as myself is willing to listen to the Lords and Ladies who serve him! And so, I ask of you, Lord Shinigami, send me on this mission! 'Nuff said!"

The crowd around broke in outrage, and the guards surrounding the Lord were blinking, almost recovering from their stun. Just as they were ready to attack the intruder, the Lord stopped them.

"Okay," he said with a shrug, and seated himself. The court roared with disbelief.

"Leave it to me!" he cried, rushing off to the Village of Camilla.

**And so ends the first chapter of Camilla. I've had this story in my head for- like- ever! I'm just hoping after I do this then maybe half of my story blockage would fade. Oh, I forgot her name, but the person who spoke actual nonsense in the 'Soberly Drunk' review- I like you. Very nice. **

**Review please. Or better yet, just click the button below this that says 'review this story/chapter'. In other words: review.**


	2. The Prince from the Outside World

Camilla- Chapter Two- The Prince from the Outside World, a Voice like a Bird

It had been hours since Medusa had left, and Tsubaki had unconsciously started signing again. Many a times she paused afraid that the sorceress would hear her, but then she would start again after moments of wordless pondering. She began the long struggle of combing and replaiting her hair, her long feminine fingers twirling in her black strands as a hairstyle began to form. Her humming maximized into singing yet again, and she closed her eyes, listening to herself.

… … …

Black Star sighed. As a young prince from a small kingdom from across seas, it was easy to grasp attention. He welcomed it, and grinned occasionally at staring women who resided to blushes and giggles in their crowds. He paused several times, asking questions of the forest and its legends, often times getting a different response, each one he laughed at. No dragon, nor witch, nor demon could drive him away from his noble quest, and many a time he was accused as crazy for such a remark.

He sighed again, clasping his gloved hands behind his turquoise hair.

"These people are just living in the past," he reassured himself in a mutter, "I'm just ahead of the times, that's all. Yeah, I'm ahead of the times…"

A small cottage caught his eyes. It was a simple mud hut as the rest of them, but having no Camilla bushes as all the others had forced him to frown and stirred his curiosity. He let his hands fall to his sides and knocked on the wooden door, flinching when he was met by a worn middle aged woman, eyes bloodshot and cautious.

"A prince?" she asked with an intake of breath.

"I just have a few questions about the legends around her, ma'am," Black Star said immediately, trying not to frighten her. "No need for any formalities or such."

The woman nodded and allowed the young man in. It was a normal home as all the others, a round room with simple wooden furniture and furry rugs. Black Star politely rejected offered tea, and blinked once the woman began crying, chanting Camilla over and over again. Soon after, her husband came home.

… … …

Black Star walked on, his mind fresh of the story he had been told. Sixteen years ago a baby was stolen from the village by a witch as a price for a few stolen flowers. The skilled young man paused before the mouth of the forest, its trail continuing on in darkness.

"_Please," the elder farmer cried desperately, his story having been told, "Find my daughter, please bring her back to me."_

Of course, he thought smugly, as a man who would surpass god, he could never turn down such a request, more so since it collided with his original mission and was an adventure he was looking forward to. He grinned, beady eyes challenging the forest.

"A witch," he muttered energetically, "That's fine with me! I- the great Black Star, will challenge anyone who does unjust! That is my way, as a man who will surpass god! Yaahooo!"

Tsubaki stopped singing, the ends of her hair falling into her lap as she frowned out of puzzlement. She could have sworn she had heard something…

"_Camilla, Camilla, let down thine hair_," a voice hissed from below the tower.

Tsubaki instantly obeyed, throwing her hair through the window. Medusa remained silent of her 'child's' singing, and instead simply left with a warning to never respond to person's beyond the tower unless the Chant of Entrance is repeated. The young woman nodded, and the witch left.

… … …

Black Star wasn't one who was very observant, and he was very much thick headed. But he was intelligent (enough) to know the different between stone and wood, and once he discovered a tall tower in the middle of the forest, he had proclaimed that his godly wisdom was right to have led him astray from the path. He circled the tower several times before giving up on the conclusion that there was a pathway inside, at least until he looked up and saw a hole facing east carved out in the same of a window.

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion and was about to call out until his ears picked up a sweet tune floating from within the tower. It was a song being chanted in an angelic voice, and Black Star's own cantankerous soul was quieted from a steady lull.

"Hello?" he called, having regretted it immediately. The song stopped abruptly, and he flinched as death silence followed. He held his tongue once he picked up movement not too far away, and scurried into the shadows. The quick prince eyed the black figure walk towards the tower, and glance around with piercing eyes before calling out:

"_Camilla, Camilla, let down thine hair_," she cried and instantly, a long black braid fell from the window. Black Star's eyes widened as he watched the witch climb up to the window, and after a patient few moments of deafening silence, the witch fell to the base of the tower and walked casually into the depths of the forest. After straining his ears for further movement, Black Star stood and walked towards the tower…

… … …

"_Camilla, Camilla, let down thine hair,_" the chant called. Without a second thought, Tsubaki threw her plait out the window, and seated herself by the table, waiting for Medusa to arrive. Her eyes widened and she stepped back in shock, scurrying to the back of the room when faced with an equal expression.

"Who are you?" she asked the young man, who only stood gawking at the young woman in front of him. She was beautiful, and the question of her being related to royalty crossed his mind. He couldn't help but frown once he observed the quiet room, both in terms of sound and decoration.

"I should be asking you that," he asked with a smirk, walking further into the room. He stopped when she cringed. "Sorry."

"Did Medusa- sama send you?" she asked, her fear slowly fading.

"Medusa?" Black Star repeated, clasping her hands behind his head, "You mean the black witch? Nah, I'm here on a mission to recover a lost girl from a village not too far from here."

He noticed her perk up. "There's a village near here?" she asked.

"Of course, it's a part of Death Kingdom. Don't tell me you don't know."

She gave a bashful expression, looking to the floor and Black Star's hands fell to his sides. "You really don't know, do you," it was more of a statement than a question, Tsubaki noticed. She shook her head before looking at him with hope.

"But you're from the 'world'," she whispered to herself, "Maybe you can teach me?" she asked.

"What?"

"About where you come from- everything," she blurted, stepping forward, "I don't know much, and Medusa- sama won't tell me. Will you?"

He smirked.

How could he- as a man who was near surpassing god- say no?

**Like this: "no!". Not part of the story here, folks, but if you enjoyed- review. If you didn't- review. If the butterfly said peanut butter to the flying cow, you can't review, but I'd like the cow to.**


	3. Witch's Battle

Camilla-Chapter three

"…Easier to relate to than everyone else," Black Star rattled.

He sat across the table from Tsubaki, who had been (surprisingly) listening attentively. She frowned slightly at his latter comment.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah," the blue hair prince shrugged it off, not noticing the slight gratitude the young woman showed on her face. "Everyone else can't understand the godly aura that I emit. So- congratulations: you're one of the first!"

He froze at her locked gaze. She was looking at him softly, lovingly almost- like a parent or older sibling, and he strangely felt relieved when the thought crossed his mind. Neither one broke the gaze- but both at once when a sinister feminine voice called through the crisp evening air:

"_Camilla, Camilla, let down thine hair," _it chanted.

Tsubaki tensed, flying out of her seat. She snatched Black Star's hand, presently ungloved, and he instantly noticed her soft skin and warmth as a dramatic change from the fresh air that floated from the ever always open window.

"Tsubaki," he muttered, startled at her sudden reaction, "What are you doing?"

She pushed him into a crouch ushering him beneath the skirts of her bed.

"Please, you must wait until Medusa- sama leaves," her voice was panicked and rushed, eyeing the window as another chant was called. "If she finds you here, she will skin us both alive!"

She looked at him when he scoffed.

"I told you, didn't I?" he started, "I'm a man who's going to surpass god! No witches can frighten me to the shadows!"

"Please, Black Star?" she pressed. The prince looked at her, his rant silenced. It was the first time that his name was called and didn't sound… odd. Numbly, he nodded, and scurried beneath the bed. Tsubaki stood and threw her braid through the window, seating herself as the hooded witch climbed up.

"What took you so long?" the witch snapped as her bare feet came in contact with the stone floor. Black Star regulated his breathing.

"Forgive me, Medusa- sama," Tsubaki said instantly, bowing before her. "I hadn't-…"

She was cut off from a powerful bow to the cheek. The prince's breathing cut abruptly as he witnessed Tusbaki fall to the floor.

"Ungrateful child," Medusa hissed playfully, crouching before the trembling young woman. "I sheltered you, I fed you, I gave you knowledge…"

"You stole her from the world." A mature voice completed.

The witch's amber eyes widened as she felt the sharp end of the cool blade against her neck, the movement of the holder so skilled and silent that she hadn't even been able to attack as she noticed a third being in the room. Tsubaki looked up in panic.

"Black Star," her voice was weak but concerned, relieved yet dominantly fearful. "Run: she'll kill you!"

"The girl is right, young prince," Medusa provoked, standing despite the trickle of blood that crawled down the white flesh of her neck. "Black Star- a skilled warrior from an island away from Death Kingdom having been banished until he slays a demon, witch or dragon… I'm supposing today isn't my lucky day."

He didn't answer. Tsubaki was amazed by the level of maturity, seriousness and intent in his eyes. He concentrated alone on his prey, though she thought otherwise when he took a second to glance at her.

In that instant, Medusa attacked- or rather her familiar- a black snake springing from the darkness of her hood, its yellow fangs directed towards Black Star's neck. The young prince swung his blade around, catching the serpent, but as the snake disappeared in ash, he left himself open to the standing witch's close range attacks. He jumped back from a low kick, and his lower back hit the ledge of the window, reminding him of the limited space of the room.

A yelp made him turn back to the females before him. Medusa held Tsubaki by the beginning of her braids, keeping her on her toes and biting her bottom lip to stifle another scream.

"Annoying brat," Medusa growled, her voice having lost the playful tone from all those times before. "After all I've done for you."

"Let her go!" Black Star yelled, preparing his sword. The raging irises glared at him and he flinched.

"That's a lovely blade, noble mistrian," she purred, flicking her wrist towards him. The sword flew out of his grip and landed in hers, and in a twirl of the blade Tsubaki fell. Her tower long hair now fell to her shoulders, its braid loosened. Before she could dart towards the prince however, she was grappled by her hair again.

"I said let her go!" Black Star charged forward with his fists clenched to bleeding point. Medusa kicked forward and Black Star fell back. Another snake instantly raced towards him and he fell through the window, the serpent's fangs lodged in his wrist.

"Black Star!" Tsuabki screeched, trembling within an iron grip.

"Since you love him that much, why not join him?!" Medusa screamed and threw her through the window as well, followed by an undying laugh. "Idiotic mortals! What would such trifling emotion bring you in your pitiful lives?!" Her cackle continued, insanity gleaming in her yellow irises as the moon glared down at her.

She ended abruptly- her hands trembling by her waist were a sliver dagger was lodged skillfully, crimson blood streaming down her gothic dress. In a cough, she too, fell through the window, landing into the thorn bushes with a sickening thud.

"Take that, old hag," Black Star huffed unenergetically, crouched a few feet away. His robes were tattered, his wrist bleeding and he held the unconscious Tsubaki in his arms, her status basically unharmed. She stirred and he smiled at her, that quickly turning into a grin.

"See, I told you that no witch could…" he was cut off when she caught him in an unexpected hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes," she whispered, "You told me. Thank you."

"Eh? For what?" he toyed, "I'm going to surpass god after all, and you'll be the first to witness it!" he jumped to his feet, breaking himself from her weak grasp. "And you being the first is all the thanks I need."

She smiled, then looked up to his outstretched hand, taking it easily and being pulled to her feet. Her cheeks warmed slightly when he caught her from falling over, their faces dangerously close.

"Black Star?"

"Hmm?" he asked absently.

"Can we go to your kingdom? I want to see something beyond this forest."

"Why bother?" he asked, backing up slightly. She frowned and he grinned. "Why not travel the world? Who cares about my kingdom, or Death Empire! I say we run away: just you and me for as long as we like! What do you say?"

She blinked.

Did he mean… elope?

A slight tint on his face proved her question correct. She placed an identical grin to match his countenance.

"I'd love to, Black Star- kun,"

**End**

**And thus, comments of the first story and/or chapters are appreciated.**

**(When aren't they?)**


End file.
